Independence Day
Independence Day is a UK VHS release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 10th February 1997. Description Cast * Will Smith as Captain Steven Hiller, a Marine F/A-18 pilot. Devlin and Emmerich had always envisioned an African-American for the role, and specifically wanted Smith after seeing his performance in Six Degrees of Separation. * Bill Pullman as President Thomas J. Whitmore, a former fighter pilot and Gulf War veteran. To prepare for the role, Pullman read Bob Woodward's The Commanders and watched the documentary film The War Room. * Jeff Goldblum as David Levinson, an MIT-educated technological expert. * Mary McDonnell as First Lady Marilyn Whitmore. * Judd Hirsch as Julius Levinson, David Levinson's father. The character was based on one of Dean Devlin's uncles. * Robert Loggia as General William Grey, USMC, the head of the United States Space Command. Loggia modeled the character after World War II generals, particularly George S. Patton. * Randy Quaid as Russell Casse, an eccentric, alcoholic former fighter pilot and Vietnam War veteran. He insists that he was abducted by the aliens ten years prior to the film's events shortly after completing his military service. * Margaret Colin as Constance Spano, Whitmore's White House Communications Director and David Levinson's former wife. * Vivica A. Fox as Jasmine Dubrow, Steven Hiller's girlfriend and mother of Dylan Dubrow. * James Rebhorn as Albert Nimzicki, the Secretary of Defense and, as former CIA Director, one of the few aware of the aliens' existence due to the ship recovered at Roswell. Rebhorn described the character as being much like Oliver North. The character's eventual firing lampoons Joe Nimziki,10 MGM's head of advertising, who made life unpleasant for Devlin and Emmerich when studio executives forced recuts of Stargate. * Harvey Fierstein as Marty Gilbert. * Adam Baldwin as Major Mitchell, USAF, Area 51's commanding officer. * Brent Spiner as Dr. Brackish Okun, the unkempt and highly excitable scientist in charge of research at Area 51. Dr. Okun appeared to have been killed by an alien but returned in the sequel, where it was revealed that the character had been in a coma for exactly two decades since the incident.12 The character's appearance and verbal style are based upon those of visual effects supervisor Jeffrey A. Okun, with whom Emmerich had worked on Stargate. * James Duval as Miguel Casse. * Bill Smitrovich as Lt. Colonel Watson. * Harry Connick Jr. as Marine Captain Jimmy Wilder. Connick took over the role from Matthew Perry, originally cast in the role. * Mae Whitman as Patricia Whitmore, the daughter of President Thomas J. Whitmore and First Lady Marilyn Whitmore. * Ross Bagley as Dylan Dubrow-Hiller, Jasmine Dubrow's son and Steven Hiller's stepson. * Lisa Jakub as Alicia Casse. * Giuseppe Andrews as Troy Casse. Credits Trailers and info Original 1997 release # Video Piracy Warning (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) # Independence Day: The Video Game (Coming Soon to Playstation, Sega Saturn and Windows 95 CD-Rom, From Fox Interactive) # Volcano (Coming to a Cinema Near You) Rental Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) # An advert for Pirate Videos: Daylight Robbery. # Independence Day: The Video Game (Coming Soon to Playstation, Sega Saturn and Windows 95 CD-Rom, From Fox Interactive) # Courage Under Fire # Chain Reaction # Jingle All the Way # Volcano (Coming to a Cinema Near You) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC 12 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Centropolis Entertainment Category:Science Fiction Videos by 20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Independence Day Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Movies Category:THX VHS Releases